Las Chicas Superpoderosas contra Dos Caras
by Profesor Franco
Summary: Un nuevo villano aparece en Saltadilla y promete causar grandes problemas para las chicas.
1. Chapter 1

Las Chicas Superpoderosas contra Dos Caras.

Dos caras estaba de regreso el encuentro con Batman no lo había derrotado, ahora se había mudado a otra ciudad: Saltadilla.

Una ciudad conocida por sus altos niveles de crímenes y monstruos, bajo la falsa identidad de Harvy Dent Fiscal de Ciudad Gótica, había pedido un trabajo en la ciudad de Saltadilla.

Ciudad Gótica tenía su índice de villanos, criminales pero eran humanos al fin y al cabo salvo por el Harvy Dent que gracias a la máquina de Hugo Strange se volvió un mutante lleno de ira y odio.

Prefería seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo, sabía la identidad de Batman por lo que podría tomarse su tiempo tranquilamente y esperar además quería probar otro reto: Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Había leído y visto noticias sobre las niñas mutantes no era tan estúpido como para lanzarse y tratar de matar a las heroínas.

Además a diferencia de Batman, las chicas eran más de acción pública y todos las conocían en esta ciudad o habían oído hablar de ellas.

Hasta sabía que su padre era un científico respetado y profesor universitario. Utonio si no se equivocaba.

Por fortuna había pasado 1 año de su derrota a manos de Batman y Robin, y ciudad gótica estaba lejos de Saltadilla, podía actuar y ganarse la confianza de las chicas para aprender más de ellas.

También quería saber más de sus enemigos, Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, Peludito y varios más.

Su primera acción seria juntar una banda.

Estaba en el basurero de la ciudad, buscando a la banda Gangrena.

Según lo que oyó eran pandilleros y bravucones mutantes que molestaban a los ciudadanos.

Pero dentro del escalafón de criminales eran de los más débiles.

"Bien bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Dos Caras miro un tipo verde de piel y anteojos de sol negros junto a un gordo, dos enanos y un tipo en forma de serpiente lo rodeaban.

"Parece que tenemos visitas no deseadas, Ace"

"Cierto Serpiente…"

Dos Caras sonrieron e interrumpió el grupo.

"Este tipo está loco…bien hombre muerto ¿Qué puedes decirnos antes…"

Ace no termino la frase puesto que Harvy Dos Caras saco dos pistolas de sus mangas y les apunto.

"Escúchenme no vengo a pelear, vengo a proponerles trabajo."

La Banda Gangrena miro la última vez que trabajaron para alguien (Sedusa) fueron engañados.

"¿Qué Quieres?"

"Que me ayuden a destruir a las chicas Superpoderosas"

Continuara…

Nota: Después de ver Batman 66 Contra Dos Caras, me enamore de esa encarnación de Harvy Dent y me gusta el Batman de los 60 no obstante esta vez tomo las versiones animadas de las películas de Rick Morales.

Sobra decir que soy un confesado fan de las Chicas Superpoderosas la original.

Mi mente empezó a llover en fuegos artificiales.

Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno Diaz y Ricardo Tapia, estaban leyendo y viendo noticias de Saltadilla, no había habido actividad criminal en días.

Bruno y Selina Kyle habían empezado a salir, y pronto Bruno se enteró de una noticia la ex villana estaba embarazada de un niño.

Por lo que Bruno pensó que ya era hora de retirarse de ser Batman, desde la derrota de Dos Caras todo estaba mejor.

Saltadilla.

Harvey Dent estaba en la oficina del Alcalde.

No entendía como un hombre tan ingenuo podía estar a cargo de esta ciudad, no ser por las chicas la ciudad hubiera sido un caos.

La Señorita Bellum era una mujer bella e inteligente, que parecía ser el cerebro detrás de las operaciones de la Alcaldía.

Dos Caras estaba reclutando de a poco una nueva banda super poderosa.

Convencer a la banda gangrena no fue difícil, luego de pagarles una pensión y ver que querían brillar como verdaderos criminales.

"Alcalde mi experiencia en Gotham me permitió ver toda clase crímenes…creo que debería dejarme encargarme de crear una línea de defensa más efectiva"

"Querido muchacho, nuestra ayuda son las Chicas Superpoderosas"

El Alcalde le recordaba a Al Jefe O Hará y Gordon dependientes de justicieros para hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos.

Más Tarde en la noche.

En la cima del volcán de Mojo Jojo.

Dos Caras miraba al simio mutado de verde poco impresionado, pero como él había sido afectado por fallidos experimentos.

"Muy bien Mojo Jojo, vengo a hablar"

"Eres Dos Caras, el villano de Ciudad Gótica, te vi en los periódicos de hace un año"

El simio estaba al tanto por lo visto no era tan tonto.

"Se rumoreaba que alguien está juntando villanos y criminales"

Dos Caras solto unas carpetas.

"Necesito de tu ayuda para replicar esta fórmula"

Mojo miro los planos y sonrió.


End file.
